


The Little Death

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and His Magical Few [17]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2020-07-09 00:03:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19878295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: A dangerous situation changes everything between Michael and Sage.





	The Little Death

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge inspired by pairing this couple with the song "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon

There was no way two sane people should have this reaction to such a dangerous situation, but they were far from normal; products of mob families, driven into ridiculous situations to escape the shadows of their family, Michael and Sage were doomed upon arrival in the world.  
  
Pinned against a wall, Sage let out a soft laugh between the short and sharp breaths she released against his ear; their bodies locked in the most intimate embrace, the suite continuing to be trashed by their movements, and all was damned until morning – all that mattered was appreciating every inch of one another, a demonstration of love and passion beyond what their words could ever express.  
  
As they moved, the night’s events continued to flash in their minds – their perspectives of each minute driving their response to one another.  
  
 _“Michael, get down!” She shouted the words, escaping her own cover to take calculated shots and cover him while he found a shadow to hide in._  
  
His hands gripped at her soft curves, the image of her bold stance fresh in his mind.  
  
 _“Sage, look out!” The last call he made before his body had tackled hers and kept the car from splitting her body into two._  
  
Moaning loudly, Sage pulled on the short strands of his hair and directed his mouth to capture hers once more as she recalled how easily he had risked his life for hers – continually protected her while so many fell helpless victim to their partnership.  
  
For months, they had gone against everyone’s wishes and begun to create an empire separate from everything so easily within their grasp – all in an effort to be together, to become unstoppable; given time, they would only cement their bond and deny the world access to their lives as well as business.


End file.
